Angel's are Real?
by Agent L
Summary: Castiel is a mental hospital patient who claims to be an angel. Dean is a hunter who decides to help out at that hospital. The two meet and become friends quickly. Will love blossom as well? *Destiel* POSSIBLE SABRIEL OR ANNA/SAM YOU DECIDE *Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Strong Language**

**Chapter One**

"Cas, time for bed."

"I will not be allowed sleep, and you are aware of that currently." Cas said.

"Well, at least try." Rachel said. Cas said and did nothing, just kept staring at the stars.

Castiel was a black haired blue eyed man. He was currently sixteen. At least his 'vessel' as he called it was. Castiel sighed. He was supposed to be watching over the earth, not be on the earth. Why he sat here in this room on the windowsill was what he did not know.

He sighed and watched as the night started turning into the day.

Cas roamed the halls, receiving looks. He was new, and everyone who was anyone in there knew. Cas sighed. They also knew what he said his case was. It was then he heard the voice.

"DEAN Winchester! Not SEAN Winchester!"

Cas was surprised. That voice did not fit the mans appearance, just like his did not fit with his.

The boy was about an inch shorter than Cas, about seventeen, and he had dirty blonde hair, an AC/DC shirt covered with a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and boots.

"Right, well the mop and bucket are in the closet, you will find water in the bathroom, and you will receive your uniform for the next month at the end of the day, seeing as today will be very busy." Nurse Crawford said. The young boy-Dean-nodded, and turned, and was freaked out to see Cas standing in his personal space.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked, breathing hard.

"You can see me?" Cas asked.

"Yeah... Why...?"

"Most of the time people do not see me."

"Well, I can see you clear as day."

"My name is Castiel."

"Dean."

"I heard. I am very sorry. Nurse Crawford is half-deaf."

"Oh..."

"Yes."

"So.. uh... Cas. What are you doing here? And can you show me the way to the bathroom and the closet she was talkin' bout?" Dean asked awkwardly. Cas nodded, and started leading the way. Halfway through their walk, where Cas explained what happened, another Nurse, Nurse Jones, stooped the duo.

"Cas, it's time for group therapy." the nurse said. Cas nodded, giving Dean final directions, and then left with Nurse Jones to his therapy session. Dean smiled.

The rest of the week came and went, and Cas and Dean became best friends within a couple days. They were both enjoying the other's company.

* * *

Cas was currently sitting on his bed during lunch time,waiting for his friend, pondering his thoughts about the one known as Dean Winchester. He smiled as he realized he had a crush on the teenager.

_Castiel..._

Cas gripped his head card. Not this again.

_Castiel..._

That damn voice was annoying to Cas. He put his hand on either side of his head, covering her ears.

_Castiel..._

He opened his eyes, unaware that they were closed. He then saw everything go blurry as he rolled off his bed. The walls were closing, and quickly.

_Castiel..._

Cas panted, attempting to get up, only to fall again.

_Castiel..._

Cas layed apon the floor, back down, front up. He closed his eyes, for he was exhasted, but opened them again as the voice and his head got worse.

_Castiel... You are fuckin useless..._

"No..." he muttered to the voice.

_Yes you are... Don't listen to that dumbass of a boy..._

"Don't talk... about Dean... like that..."

_Or what...? You'll stop me...? You cant win..._

"Win... What...?"

_This.. this.. awesome event... the apocolypse my dear friend..._

"Shut.. up... bitch.."

_And your friend and his brother are in the middle of it..._

"No!"

_Yep... So say...  
_"CAS!"

* * *

**OOH! CLIFFIE!**

**Any who, this was inspired by Grace. I hope you don't mind me using the idea! I just really liked it. I know I skipped alot, but I really wanted to get to this part.**

**Any who, I have wordpad, and it doesn't tell how many words so if there are short chapters, I am VERY sorry about that.**

**Any who, I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**JTA**

**P.S Next chappie will be longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Strong Language and Harshness from Cas's Mind Voice Person**

**Chapter Two**

Dean had decided to get lunch for him and his new best friend, Cas, at McDonalds. When he arrived back, he said hi to Anna, who was another patient there, along with a few nurses who knew him because he hung out with Cas daily, and Rachel, his caretaker.

When he arrived back to Cas's room, he heard screams. He went into panic mode, and rushed in there, seeing him clutching his head, mumbling things along with his screams.

"CAS!" He yelled, running over to what he realized now was his crush.

"Dean...?" Cas asked.

"Yea. It's me." Dean said. Then realized all the cuts and bruises he had, including one that could kill him. He gasped, and took off his jacket.

"Wha-?"

"Don't move." Dean said, and started patching up the younger boy, good enough to where he wouldn't lose that much blood.

"I'm getting you some help."Dean explained, picking Cas up bridal-style. The duo blushed at the contact, but Dean stayed focused. He carried Cas out to the nurse's station.

The nurses gasped at the sight, "What happened?"

"I went in there and he was on the ground clutching his head and bleeding severely." Dean explained as Cas finally went unconcious. He glared at the nurses. "Where's your hospital wing?"

"Third floor. I'll call ahead." One said.

"Good. Thanks." Dean said, and rushed to the elevator.

When he reached the wing with Cas, Dean realized everything was in slow motion to him.

As they rushed Cas into the room, the doctor came out.

"So," he said "your friend here has a very rare blood type: Type Z. So unless you know someone with that blood type, we cannot do anything."

"I have that blood type." Dean said. "Take as much blood as you need."

"The amount we need to take is enough to get him to the point where his cells can take over, but that'll wipe yo to the same condition as him."

"As long as I get to be in the same room as him, I'm good with it. Just let me call my bro to let him know what's going on."

"Very well." The doctor said, and walked away as Dean took out his phone to call his brother, Sam.

"Hello?" Sam's voice asked after a few rings.

"Hey Sam. Im in the hospital. My friend, Cas, had a little episode."

"Okay, and?"

"He needs blood, and it's my blood type. I'll be here for a few days because with the amount their taking, it's gonna make me have to have bedrest here."

"Okay. I'll call if dad gets back before you're back."

"'Kay. Love ya. Call ya later."

"Okay. Love ya too."

And Dean hung up on the way back to the doctor.

"Okay, Doc. I'm ready."

Cas woke up, very weak. He realized that he was in a hospital room. He had a blood pouch on a stand next to him, as well as and IV pouch. He looked around in confusion until it all came back.

_You're weak Castiel. You're vulnerable. You always have been._

Cas ignored the voice, and looked at the occupied bed next to him. He gasped.

Dean.

"Dean?" Cas asked, sitting up painfully.

"Hey Cas." Dean murmured.

"What happened?"

"I was the only one here with your blood type, so they had to take alot of blood."

_He's in here because of you, Castiel. I told you, you are useless._

"Shut up!" Cas exclaimed, shutting his eyes, and clutching his head.

"Cas?" Dean asked, and Cas heard worry in his voice. He couldn't answer because of the voice.

_You're a slut._

_You're a whore._

_You're a hoe._

_You're a pimp._

_You're a piece of fucking shit._

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, and lights started flickering, threatening to explode.

_You can't control your powers. _

_You're a dumbass._

"Cas?"

"NO I'M NOT!"

Lights exploded. Windows broke. The wind was strong. It was suddenly raining. It was thundering.

_You are a fucking dumbass bitch._

Dean hid under the blanket. Cas was fucking scary. When he heard everything calm down, and sounds of crying, he uncovered himself. He looked over at Cas, who was leaning against the pillows on his hospital bed, knees up to his chest, hands around his legs, and head in between.

Dean was suddenly sad. He took off the blanket, yanked out the IV, and got out. As he tried to stand, he almost fell. He grabbed surfaces on the journey over to Cas's bed, and finally reached his destination. He sat down, scooted so he sat fully on the bed, and sccoted over to Cas. He pushed Cas to one side, and sat on the other. He put his arms around Cas, and pulled him into a hug.

"Shhh..." Dean said. Cas looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Were you scared?"

"No. Trust me, Ive dealt with worse." Dean said, chuckling.

"Shut up!" Cas yelled.  
"Cas, who're you talking to?"

"No one." Cas said coldly. Dean flinched at the coldness.

"Cas, I know this probably isn't the time, but I gotta tell ya something."

"What?"

Dean sighed, and breathed deeply for this was going to be long, "Cas, I wanna help you. You are my best friend. No one is going to take that away. I havn't had a best friend. Ever. I just wish I didn't move around a lot. That fucking sucks. Anyways, I guess what I'm trying to say is... And I guess I do suck at telling my feelings... I want to help you escape. I want you to come with my dad, brother and I. I know we've only been friends a week, but Cas... I think I'm in love with you."

Cas sat there, stunned.

Dean looked away, ashamed. "I guess this is awkward now, isn't it?" He asked. "I bet you hate me now-"

Dean was interrupted by Cas's lips upon his own. At first Dean was surprised, but quickly snapped out of it, and started kissing Cas back. Their lips moved in sync perfectly. Like they were meant to be. They broke after about a minute, and their foreheads touched.

"Dean?"

"Yea?"

"I'll go with you."

**OMG! I hope you all enjoyed.**

**I wasn't going to post till next Tuesday, but I was just itching to get this up cause I wanted ya'll to see it. Plus I wanted to see if ya'll enjoyed.**

**JTA**

**P.S: This will be posted along with my other, new story, I Will Always Love You, and it's my version of Season 8. Four other people come back not including Cas. Please read that! This will be updated as soon as I've got Chappie Three written for both. Which won't be long. At least I hope it won't be...**

**BTW, I Will Always Love You so far is going to be mainly Cas/OC, with a side of Dean/OC, Sam/OC, and Kevin/OC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Strong Language, Sexual Teasing**

**A/N: I hope ya'll enjoyed the previous chapter! Now we have some drama! And confessions! Anyways, enjoy!**

**And sorry this took forever. I had wrote at least one fourth to a half of it, before I said "This is crappy." So I restarted it.**

**Chapter Three**

Cas sat on his bed, trying to ignore the voice, but to no avail.

_He doesn't love you._

_He just feels pity._

_He wants you to feel love. _

_You're his experiment._

Cas was about ready to jump out a window, or attempt to escape. But he could not. Dean would wonder where he was. Then he'd look everywhere for Cas before giving up and concluding that Cas was dead.

That would suck.

_Dean's an hour late. _Cas thought as he checked the clock in his room. He sighed and decided upon exiting his room in search for Dean.

When he exited, he started walking, looking everywhere. He then saw a patient, Amber, making out with Dean, and Dean's eyes wide in surprise. Cas ignored the new feeling of jealousy, and walked over to the two.

"Hello Amber." Cas said awkwardly. Amber ignored Cas, and Cas started to get angry. "Amber!" He almost yelled. Amber continued to kiss Dean, Cas attempting to help. Dean pushed away.

"What's wrong hot stuff?" Amber asked, huffing and puffing before attacking Dean again. This time, though, her hands explored his body, resting on his ass, and the grabbed it tight, and Dean jumped up in surprise. Cas just stood there awkwardly as Amber's hands explored until she gripped Dean's package.

"Okay lady, get off." He said, and pushed Amber away. He walked over to Cas, and slipped his arm around Cas's waist. Cas blushed as Amber slapped both of them.

"You man-whore!" She exclaimed, before she turned and started to walk away.

"Says the slut of the hospital." He mumbled. Cas shifted awkwardly, which caught Dean's attention. "What's wrong babe?"

"Do you think this is right?" Cas said, hinting about their relationship. Dean recapped what happened earlier in the week.

_Dean woke up from his slumber, and realized it was the day him and Cas got to leave the hospital wing if their check-ups went well._

_It was also the day Dean was going to ask Cas to be his boyfriend._

_Later that day, after they passed their check-ups and were released, Dean walked Cas back to his room._

_Dean and his family had been in the city for about two weeks now. His dad was missing, and Dean hoped he was okay. But he decided to worry about that later. He had bigger things to do._

_When they approached Cas's room, they turned to each other._

_"I will miss you Dean." Cas said. "I have become acquired to sleeping in the same room as you."_

_"Ditto." Dean said, and took a deep breath. "Hey Cas?"_

_"Yes Dean?"_

_"Would you like to be my boyfriend?" Dean asked._

_Cas was surprised. He was not expecting this. He hoped it wasn't a dream. It seemed so real._

_Dean smiled innocently, and Cas smiled as well. Cas then stopped forward, and pressed his lips to Dean's. It was their second kiss, and Cas though it wasn't going to feel as passionate. However, it was better._

_Dean then pushed Cas to the wall. They then kissed more intently._

_Their kissing was breath-taking. Dean couldn't believe it._

_Dean slid Cas up some, and Cas put his legs around Deans waist. Dean's tounge traced Cas's teeth, and Cas allowed him access. Their tounges battled for dominance, until they had to separate for air. When they separated, they pressed their foreheads together._

_"So is that a yes?" Dean asked._

_"Yes."_

_"I love you Cas."_

_"I love you too Dean."_

Dean smiled at Cas. "Of course!" He then frowned. "But some people are homophobic fucktards. They won't like it. Even my dad."

Cas captured Dean's lips, and they kissed for a few moments before Cas broke the kiss.

"Everything will be fine." He reassured Dean. "I promise."

Dean smiled, "Can't wait to help you escape." He whispered seductively.

Cas had an instant boner. "I can't either. I'm gonna do things you'll love." Cas said in his 'sex voice' as Dean called it. Dean then gained an instant boner.

"Great Cas." He murmured. "You gave me a boner..."

"Revenge for giving me an erection." He said.

"How would you like to escape tonight?"

Cas was stunned, but nodded. "I'd love that." He then kissed Dean real quick. "And I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Cas sat on his bed later that evening. Dean was supposed to help him escape. He couldn't wait to get out of this place. He asked Dean if Anna could come as well, and Dean said sure. There was then a knock at the door, before it opened and Anna entered, closing the door behind her.

"Hello Castiel." She said.

Cas nodded his greeting as he said "Hello Anna."

"Where's Dean?"

"I don't-"

And then there was a _thump _on the window. Cas stood as Anna caught up with him. They walked up to the window together, and looked down.

There standing on the dark green grass waving at them was Dean Winchester. Upon seeing Cas, he smiled. The duo smiled back as Cas opened the window.

"Catch!" Dean said so they could hear, but no one else could. The group worked to grab the rope Dean had. Anna was the one to catch it and Cas tied it to an antenna in the window that was strong enough to hold up to about three hundred pounds.

Cas told Anna to go first. She nodded, and slid down the rope, and Dean told her to go to the car. Cas was next. Halfway down the rope, an alarm sounded. The boys cursed, and Cas jumped off. Dean caught him, and put him down. Together they ran to the car. Dean ran to the drivers side as Cas got in the passenger seat. Anna sat in the back. When the car was started, Dean drove off, hoping they didn't catch the appearance of his '67 Chevy Impala.

When they arrived at the motel, they all got out, and rushed inside. Dean was the last inside. When he turned, he was panicked.

His father was back, and he looked pissed.

**They escaped! But his dad is pissed. Fuck, not good. I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Next chapter coming soon.**

**JTA**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Strong Language, Sexual Teasing**

**A/N: AAAAAND ANOTHER CHAPPIE! I hope you enjoy! There will be alot of comforting in here. And alot of cuddling!**

**And sorry for the late update. I've been busy with midterms, making Youtube videos, and alot of other things.**

**Chapter Four**

_Oh no... _Dean thought. He didn't think his dad would be home so soon.

"Dean. Who are they?" He asked, pointing to Anna and Cas. He looked to him brother, and Sam had an apologetic expression on his face.

"Hey Dad!" He said casually.

"Again, Dean, who are they?" His dad asked angrily.

"This is Cas-" he pointed to his boyfriend, "and Anna." He pointed to Anna. The duo waved, smiling awkwardly.

"Why are they here?" He asked angrily.

"Because I wanted them to!" Dean yelled. "They are the only two who know the real me!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me!"

"I'll do whatever the hell I-" Dean stopped when he heard Cas yell. He turned and saw Cas laying on his side on the floor, clutching his head and thrashing. "Cas!"

He ran over, and sat on the floor, pulling Cas into his lap.

"No! Dean!" Cas yelled.

"Shh... Shh... It's okay Cas. I'm here." Dean reassured. Cas stopped thrashing and looked up to Dean.

"Dean...?" Cas asked.

"Shh... Im here..." He said, pressing their foreheads together.

"You died..." Cas mumbled.

"No I didn't... I'm right here..." Dean said. Their eyes met, and Cas's were filled with worry, concern, and fear. Dean saw this, and kissed Cas, not worrying about the eyes watching them.

The kiss was passionate and caring. It lasted until there was a cough from the brother's father. Dean broke the kiss and glared at his father.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"How dare you kiss another boy!" John yelled.

"I love him, Dad! Are you really going to challenge my happiness?" Dean yelled, as he gave Cas over to Anna, and stood.

John went over to Dean, and into Dean's personal space. "No son of mine is going to be homo!" John yelled.

Dean glared up at his dad. "Fine then. Screw you. If you are so homophobic you'll do this to me, I'm taking Cas and Anna, and running away." Then Dean added, "And Sammy if he wants to."

Sam stood. "I'll go." And he walked over to the trio.

"C'mon everyone." Dean said. Cas, Anna, and Sam grabbed their stuff, and walked out. Dean grabbed his stuff as well, as walked out, ready to leave his dad.

_/_

"Dean?" Sammy asked from the passenger side door.

"Yes, Sammy?" Dean asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" He asked innocently.

Dean stopped as a light turned red, and looked over to his brother. "If it feels right, then yes Sammy, it is."

"I'm sorry." Cas mumbled from the backseat. Dean turned and saw Cas curled in a ball.

"Anna, can you drive?" Dean asked, when Anna nodded, he add, "Drive to the nearest gas station." He said, and they switched places.

"Hey, Cas, look at me." Dean said, curling up with Cas. Cas looked up and Dean saw tears and regret in his eyes.

"It's all my fault Dean." Cas said, wiping a tear.

"Babe, it's not your fault." Dean said. Cas looked at him with uncertainty. "Come 'ere." He said, and brought Cas in for a kiss. The kiss was passionate and reassuring, and lasted for a minute before Dean pulled away.

"Baby, it's not your fault that my dad is a homophobic dickbag. If he wasn't homophobic, and he just accepted this, then everything would be fine. But he doesn't. But if Sam and Anna do, then we're fine." Dean said.

Cas smiled. "Okay." But then his smile faltered. "But where will we stay?"

"Dean, I can call Uncle Bobby." Sam said from the front.

Dean nodded, "Okay. But ask if he minds homosexuality."

Sam turned and looked at Dean with a 'what did you just say?' expression.

"What?"

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My brother never uses high vocab."

Cas laughed, and that made Dean's heart soar. Sam smiled at Dean, and Dean returned the smile. Then Sam turned around to call Robert Singer, their Uncle.

_/_

"Welcome back ya idgits." Robert Singer said as he walked up to Dean's impala.

"Hey Uncle Bobby!" Sam said, and ran up to hug his uncle.

"Hiya Sam!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Hey! Bob-ay!" Dean exclaimed as he got out of the car, Anna and Cas followed suit.

"Hey Dean." Bobby said. "Who are they?" He asked, seeing Anna and Castiel grab their bags, but struggling. Dean followed his gaze, and immediately went to help Cas as Sam helped Anna.

"This is Castiel Novak." Dean said, grabbing the heavy bag from Cas.

"And I am Anna Milton." Anna introduced herself as Sam grabbed her bag.

"Well I'm the igits's uncle Robert, but call me Bobby." He said.

"Nice to be welcomed." Cas said, smiling.

And they all went in to get settled in, Cas and Dean taking one guest room, and Sam and Anna in the other.

**So what do you think? Good? Bad?**

**And should I make it Sabriel or Anna/Sam. Im thinking of quick Anna/Sam until Gabe enters and then kill Anna off (seeing as she's a bitch when she decides to attempt to kill Mary and John), and then have Sam grieve and then have Gabe comfort him and eventually add Sabriel. What do you guys think?**

**Well, I hope I covered everything I was thinking. See ya next chapter!**

**JTA**

**P.S Might be Dean's POV. Or Cas's. Or both. You decide.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Strong Language, Sexual Teasing**

**A/N: New Chapter! Hope you all enjoy! I really hope you do enjoy it! A lot of comforting here, and it half Cas and half Dean POV.**

**Chapter Five**

**Cas POV**

_I walked through the dark, dingy hallways of the asylum. I did not know when or how I got there. It creeped me out, seeing as it looked abandoned, and like ghosts haunted the hallways._

_It was then I heard the yell. It was hard, but I managed to hear "Castiel". I then ran towards the yell, turning corners every ten seconds. When I reached the source, I saw a demon._

_I sa it's real face._

_It was hideous._

_I stumbled back, surprised. It knew my name, and it looked familiar._

_"Cas. Don't you recognized me?" The demon asked creepily. It sounded like..._

_"Dean?" I asked._

_"Cas... Wake up!" The demon yelled at me._

_"Wha-?"_

_"Cas! It's a nightmare!" The demon yelled._

I jerked up in bed, and started flipping out.

_Where am I? Wait... Im in only boxers... there's something or someone next to me... I wasnt raped, was I? _I thought before I looked next to me, breathing heavily, and I looked into deep, concerned green eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Dean. It was just a nightmare." I said, crossing my legs, and looking at my feet.

"Cas, what happened?" Dean asked me.

"It was nothing. Just a bad dream." I insisted.

"Bullshit." Dean said. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Dean." I growled.

"Cas, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Dean said softly.

I sighed in defeat, and told him about the nightmare. Through the whole retelling, he looked at me, fear and worry evident in his eyes, along with did not speak or make any noise whatsoever.

About thirty seconds after I finished speaking, he spoke. "Cas, I want to confide in you about something."

I looked to my boyfriend curiously. "Okay." I said.

"After my mother died, I went into depression. I was violent, super rebellious, and I had a huge attitude. Over time, though, I realized that I was turning into my Dad. I realized Sammy didn't need that. He was trying to help me the whole time, but I wouldn't let him. finally I let him, and here I am." He explained. There was a pause before he continued. "Cas, I wanna help ya, but if you won't let me, I don't know what to do." Dean sighed. A new feeling flew through my veins, and I realized it was guilt. I looked to Dean, and saw that he was looking straight ahead, and I came up with a plan. I moved to that my butt was in his lap, my legs on either side of him, and I put my arms around him. I then leaned and started kissing him. He moaned in pleasure, and I felt the vibrations in my own mouth. I moaned as well when I felt the vibrations. I leaned back to get a breath, and I placed my forehead to his.

"I will allow you to help." I said.

Dean smiled, and gave me another quick kiss.

"I love you." He said.

It was just a small, simple phrase, but to me, it meant everything.

"I love you too." Was the last thing I said before Dean layed back, me laying on top of his muscular, warm body and falling back asleep.

_**~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~SPN~**_

A few hours after Cas's little episode, I woke up with the absence of his weight next to me. I struggled to open up my eyes, sadness and emptiness filling me. I then stood, and slipped on a pair of jeans, a new white tank top, and slipped on my Dad's leather jacket. I also put on my boots.

After I got dressed I quickly brushed and styled my hair. Then I practically jumped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen I saw the best sight ever.

Castiel stood at the stove covered in flour, and putting finished pancakes onto a plate. And there were a lot of pancakes.

He grabbed the plate and turned, and was surprised to see me leaning against the door. He recovered quickly and blushed but smiled.

"Hello Dean."

I stood fully and walked over to him. "Hey babe." I said, and kissed him quickly but lovingly. When I backed up, the oven beeped.

"Why don't you go sit and place this on the table as I get the pies out of the oven?" My lovely boyfriend asked.

My head shot up and I looked at him with excited eyes.

"Pie?!" I asked/yelled.

Cas chuckled, "Yes, Dean, pies."

"Okay!" I exclaimed. I then fast-walked to the table and placed the pancakes down.

"Wait-" I said, realizing Cas said 'pies', as in 'more than one pie'. "How many pies did you make?"

"Let's see... One for you, one for Anna and I, and on for Sam and Bobby... so three." He said.

I stood, and walked over to the oven where Cas stood bending to get two of the pies. I smiled, and walked over. I smacked his ass before grabbing the third pie, ignoring the burn. It was worth it because of Cas's yelp.

"Dean!" He yelled, but giggled and punched my arm.

"I love you Cas." I said, beaming.

"I love y-" Cas said behind me. Then I heard him breathing hard. I turned and he sat on his knees, hands clutching his head.

"Cas!" I yelled, and ran over, sliding in in front of him. "Cas?" I asked, grabbing his shoulders.

"Dean..." Cas tried to get out of his trance, but he couldn't. "The... voice..."

"Shh... whats he saying?" I asked, bringing him into my arms.

"Horrendous... things..." Cas said, before passing out. I was used to this though. I just picked him up, and took him upstairs to the room. I lay him down, before giving him a kiss, and lay next to him, watching him, and protecting him.

**I hope you all enjoy! Let me know when ya'll want a sexy scene!**

**JTA**


	6. AN: Hiatus Sorry!

**AN AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thank you all for the reviews, to those who have been reviewing. I have started a Hunger Games story, and want to write the story and complete it, and have at least ONE finished story. Therefore this will be on Hiatus for awhile. But I promise this will be the next one to be finished. **

**I PROMISE I WILL GET BACK TO THIS AFTER MY HG STORY.**

**I love all you reviewers and readers, and will get back to this ASAP. **

**Love,**

**Jessie the Angel**


End file.
